Moving forward
by alexeliatrope
Summary: Slight AU, Maes Hughes is still alive. The morning following the Promised day, Winry is waiting to get some news from the Elric brothers. She finally got a call, will it be good news? and what will happen next? Ed/Win
1. Chapter 1

Winry was in Resembol, it was the morning following the Promised Day, and, as everything seemed to be okay, at least here, she supposed that they had achieved to win the battle against the Homonculi in central. She was really worried about the Elric brothers, she was trying to convince herself that, if they had won the battle, they were most likely alive, but she couldn't be sure. They could have gotten hurt, or even died.

\- Winry! You're already awake?

\- Yes Granny, I couldn't sleep, I'm too much worried about the Elric brothers.

\- I'm sure they'll be alright, Ed promised, and you know how he is, he never broke a promise.

\- Yes, you must be right

Winry was still trying to convince myself

* * *

A few hours later, the phone rang.

\- I'll get it Granny, Winry shouted excitedly while Pinako was still working on automails

\- Thanks

\- _Rockbell's automail, Winry Rockbell on the line?_

\- _Miss Rockbell, it's Riza Hawkeye_

\- _Miss Hawkeye, are the Elrics okay?_

\- _You should come to Central quickly_

\- _What? Are they hurt?_

\- _I can't tell it on the phone, please come quickly_

_\- Err okay, I hope it's nothing too bad_

_\- Just call Central when you take the train, and I'll get you at the train station_

\- _O-okay_

And so Riza hung up.

\- Granny I have to go to Central

\- What for?

\- Miss Hawkeye called and apparently I have to go to Central as fast as I can

\- Are the Elrics okay?

\- She wouldn't tell me, I think something really bad happened, if she won't tell me.

\- I guess I'll wait you here, I can't really leave the shop

\- I'll call you as soon as I have news

And so she left, toward the train station.

* * *

Arriving there, she ran to the ticket seller.

\- Good morning Mr. Harris, when does the next train to Central leave?

\- Good morning Miss Rockbell, there will be one in 30 minutes, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea to go there now, apparently there was a huge battle yesterday there.

\- I know, that's why I go there the Elric brothers were fighting during this battle, you know Ed's a State Alchemist

\- Oh yes, at the beginning everyone here was quite pissed at him for that, but now, we're all proud to know the Hero of the People. Are they both alright?

\- I really don't know, one of their friends from the Military called a few minutes ago and she won't tell me how they are, that's why I go there, I have to know the truth.

\- I hope they are alright.

\- Yes, me too

And so Winry called the Lieutenant to tell her when she was arriving to Central so that Hawkeye could get her at Central station, which, hopefully, hadn't been destroyed by the fighting.

She was worried during the whole trip, she didn't know what to think about other than how the Elric could be hurt or even worse.

It was a five hours trip toward Central.

* * *

When she arrived, she step out the train just noticing now that she hadn't any luggage with her, she hadn't took time to take anything with her.

She quickly saw the Lieutenant.

\- Miss Hawkeye!

\- Hello Winry, Hawkeye seemed really concerned and serious

\- Please Lieutenant tell me the truth, Winry pleaded, how are they, are they alive?

\- Edward is alive, he even got back his arm and leg...

\- And what about Al, Winry asked, fearing the answer

\- He… He is gone

Winry wasn't quite acknowledging the news yet, she was too shocked by it. As Riza was saying so, they were already arriving at the hospital. Riza guided Winry toward Ed's room, as they arrived there, she hadn't spoken a word since she had learnt the room.

\- Here is Edward's room Miss Rockbell, I guess we should leave you time alone.

\- How… how has it happened?

\- What?

\- Alphonse…

\- Oh… well, Edward had his automail arm and leg totally destroyed and Alphonse couldn't move, so, to let him continue to fight, Alphonse gave up his whole existence to give Edward back his limbs.

She didn't answered and walked in the room, Roy Mustang (yes he already has his sight back) saw it and went to Riza.

\- So how did she take it?

\- Not really well, she has barely spoken yet but I guess that's normal due to the news she just got.

\- Yes, I hope she'll help Edward, he is totally broken by it.

\- Hopefully it will help

Once she entered the room, she saw Edward sitting on the bed, awake. He was looking through the window, but he didn't seem to focus on anything. When she looked in his eyes, she saw the emptiness in them, he was totally broken. She knew he was blaming himself, he was always blaming himself for everything that happened. He blamed himself for the failed transmutation, for Nina's death, and for every people who got hurt during their journey. He thought everything was his fault. She didn't say a word, she just got near him, sat next to him and hugged him tight, crying on his shoulder. He barely even moved, just turning his head a little to see who was here, even though he already knew from the tight embrace it was Winry.

Though, after a few more minutes, he hugged her back and he let a few tears leak through his eyes, it was the first time he accepted to cry for years. Even though, right now, he really needed it. He needed to cry, he needed someone to help him, and he knew the only person who might be able to do so was right now right next to him, hugging him.

They both needed time, they both knew it.

Hearing the cries, Hughes, who was passing through the corridor looked briefly through the door, seeing both teens crying together, he knew they needed their alone time, and left to go see Mustang.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Winry and Edward are both 17 years old

* * *

A few hours later, they still hadn't moved.

\- Edward… I know what you think, Winry said, but you can't blame yourself for this, this isn't your fault.

\- HOW? HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED?

\- Yes Ed… Miss Hawkeye told me

\- THEN HOW CAN'T I BLAME MYSELF? It's my fault he had to sacrifice himself, only my fault, his face turned from raging to guilt in just a few seconds.

\- No it isn't Ed, you didn't want that to happen, you did all you could to give him his body back for five years Ed. You did all you could

\- But it wasn't enough Winry, I couldn't help my own little brother… I'm sure he must have hated me…

Now it was Winry's turn to get angry

\- HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ED, IF HE HATED YOU, DO YOU THINK HE WOULD HAVE GIVEN HIS LIFE FOR YOU?

\- …

\- YOU REALLY THINK SO

\- No, you're right, but it's even worse, why didn't he hate me, I destroyed his life…

\- You didn't intend to do so.

\- I still did

\- Now stop blaming yourself, he wouldn't want you to do so, you have to be strong, to honor his sacrifice Edward. At this moment, she remembered the story Alphonse and Edward told her about their adventure in Lior and the words he told to that girl.

You have to keep moving forward, stand up and walk, now you have strong legs to take you there.

Edward made a weak smile at these word, which he remembered saying a few years ago.

\- Yes, you're right, we're going forward

Winry was relieved to see the determination shining through his eyes once again.

He continued

\- I guess we should head back home now, Granny is going to worry if you don't at least call her

\- Are you sure you can travel

\- Yes, don't worry, I'm totally able to travel, maybe you'll have to help me a bit though, if you don't mind of course.

\- Of course I'll help you

\- Can you go call Mustang, I'll tell him.

\- I'll go

That's when they noticed they were still tightly hugging each other. As soon as Winry started to pull away, Edward tensed, and when she wasn't touching him anymore, he was again staring blankly in front of him. She was surprised to see that he was so dependent to her presence.

But she finally decided to go find Mustang.

\- Colonel?

\- Miss Rockbell, I'm sorry about Alphonse

\- None of us could do a thing about it I guess.

\- Why were you searching me?

\- Edward asked me to get you.

\- So you got him to talk

\- Yes...

\- Let's go then

They both went to Edward's room. When they arrived, Edward didn't say anything, still looking blankly at the wall. Then, Winry went to hug him, and once he felt her close to him, he began to focus on her. Then, once he was a little bit more comfortable, he spoke.

\- Colonel?

\- Yes Fullmetal

\- I am going to go home for a while

\- I will get you a car to drive you both to the train station tonight, there's a train for Resembol at around 6 p.m.

\- Thank you Colonel

\- I'm relieved to see you're a little better Edward

And then he left the room.

Before they left, Maes Hughes came to see them both.

\- Hi Edward, hi Winry

\- Hello Mr. Hughes

\- I'm glad to see you're better, so you're already leaving?

\- Yes, going back home, Winry said

\- I'll try to come visit you someday with Gracia and Elycia, it would be nice

\- Of course, you'd be welcome.

\- Thank you

They left a few hours later, took the train toward Resembol

Both of them were silent during the train ride. Winry still didn't know really how to react, and Edward still seemed to be depressed, which wasn't surprising her much, even though he was getting a little better.

When they arrived at the station, the ticket seller was surprised to see Winry already back.

\- Already coming back home Miss Rockbell, good evening Mr. Elric. And, where is the younger brother?

They didn't answer, but through the look Winry gave him, he understood he shouldn't ask more.

Edward still had difficulties to stand on his weak left leg. So he was leaning on Winry to walk the dirt road toward the Rockbell's house.

When Pinako saw them both on their way home, seeing Alphonse wasn't there and seeing the look on their faces, she understood immediately. She didn't ask anything when they entered the house, dinner was already made. The three of them ate in silence, then, they went upstairs to sleep.

Winry had to support Edward to his room. When she went to leave, he grabbed her wrist.

\- Please stay, he pleaded

\- Why?

\- I… I think I won't be able to sleep without you close to me… I… I don't know why, I am scared to lose you too, I just feel better when you're near me.

\- Okay, I'll stay… just let me go change and I'll be back

\- Okay

As she was coming back a few minutes later, she saw he was staring expectantly at the door, and as soon as he saw her, looked relived.

She went to the bed, crawled under the covers. Edward came close to her and hugged her tight. He seemed to relax just a bit close to her, she was glad to be able to help him when he needed it. Even though, it was also helping her to be with him. She didn't want to lose him too.

\- Thank you Win, good night

\- Good night

And so they both drafted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Winry woke up to a shaking Edward. He was still sleeping, but shaking a lot.

\- Edward, wake up, Winry whispered, shaking him gently

But he didn't seem to wake.

She continued a little bit louder, still no reaction. He was shaking more and more and looked like he was in great pain, Winry couldn't bear to see him like that.

\- EDWARD WAKE UP! She nearly shouted

This time, he woke up, sitting up instantly, breathing heavily.

\- It's alright Ed, you're safe, you're home

He hugged her tight, as if afraid she would disappear if he let go.

\- What was it about?

\- When we tried to bring mom back…

She hugged him tight, knowing it was a terrible memory.

\- You're safe here

\- But it wasn't exactly the same, it was worse, when Al's body was disappearing, we weren't alone, you… you were there too.

\- You can tell me what happened next if you feel like to. She whispered, she wanted to know but didn't want to force him.

She was surprised that he continued telling her, usually, he would close himself.

\- You were also disappearing, just like Al, and… and it was only my fault, just like Al…

\- Edward, it wasn't your fault, and now I'm here with you, I'm not in danger here.

\- Yes, you're here, he repeated trying to convince himself.

\- Now we should both go back to sleep.

They laid again in the bed, Edward still holding her tight, and they both fall asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The next morning, she was the first one to wake up, she was now fully acknowledging that Alphonse would not come back. She went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Pinako was still sleeping. It was only 7 in the morning.

At around 8, she was joined by Pinako.

\- Good morning Winry

\- Good morning Granny

\- How are you coping? Pinako aksed concerned

\- I don't know, I still don't totally acknowledge the situation.

\- it's normal to have difficulties figuring this out

\- But I know I have to be strong, Edward is totally broken, blames himself and is scared of leaving me.

\- I know, but even though, he isn't the only one hurting, you don't have to be always strong.

\- I know

At around noon, as Edward was still not out of his room, Winry decided to go check on him. When she entered the room, she saw Edward was already awake, but he hadn't moved yet.

\- Ed?

\- …, he didn't even look at her

\- Ed, you should come downstairs and eat something, lunch is ready.

He didn't answered, but he stood up and followed her. She knew that it would be difficult to help him. He had spoken to her the day before, but now he was silent again, probably still blaming himself, as he was always doing.

After they had finished eating, Edward left again to his room immediately, he hadn't spoken a word.

\- I don't understand what he's doing, yesterday he wouldn't let me leave his side, and now, it's as if he is trying to be alone as often as possible.

\- I don't know Winry, the only thing I know is that he will need time

* * *

At around 5 in the afternoon, Edward had still not came downstairs, Winry, worried, decided to go talk to him. He was sitting on his bed, opening and closing his pocket watch.

\- Edward?

\- …, he continued what he was doing, he seemed not to pay attention to her

\- Ed, why don't you talk to me anymore?, this was starting to get on her nerves

\- …, this time he stopped what he was doing and turned toward her, but said nothing.

She was now getting really pissed of

\- EDWARD, I know you're affected really badly by Alphonse's death, but you're not the only one to be affected, she nearly shouted

\- …, now the blank expression on his face was replaced by guilt.

\- I'm affected too, and, yesterday, you were helping me getting better as you were talking to me, we could help ourselves, and now, you're hurting me more, I don't understand…

\- I'm sorry, he said calmly

\- What for? She asked, hoping he wouldn't continue blaming himself, though deep inside, she knew he would.

\- I shouldn't have come back with you…

\- WHY? You don't like staying with me and Granny? She asked, really hurt by this

\- I appreciate being with you, but it is selfish of me, I put you in danger

\- Why do you say so, the battle is ended now, we aren't in danger anymore

\- I hurt every people I care for, I don't want you to get hurt, I should… I should just go

\- No you shouldn't, THAT would be selfish… I… I need you with me

\- But I-

\- No you're not going to get us hurt, it wasn't your fault if Al died, neither was it your fault for the others who got hurt during your journey. You can't continue to blame yourself like that.

\- I know it is my fault-

He couldn't really continue talking, Winry threw him her wrench right in the forehead.

\- Now you stop that!

She was struggling to hold back her tears

He stood up and walked toward her

\- You see, one more time I make you cry and I hurt you, you'd be way better without me

\- No we wouldn't… **I** wouldn't

\- Why? He shouted angrily

\- Because I… I love you Ed

Ed gasped in surprise, confused, not really knowing what to answer to that.

\- Winry… I love you too, but I don't wanna hurt you, you deserve better than me

\- Stop underestimating yourself, you know that all Amestris consider you as a great hero nowadays. And I know one thing for sure, you would hurt me far more if you left me alone again.

He stopped to think for a few moments

\- I… I will try to be there for you

Winry had a great smile hearing him say that and hugged him tightly.

\- Thank you Ed, I now it's hard for you.


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed there cuddling together for a few hours until Pinako called them for dinner. They walked downstairs still holding hands. And it could easily be seen that they were both feeling a little bit better.

\- I'm glad you two are better, it was beginning to feel weird here

Pinako stated as they walked into the kitchen.

\- Sorry about that, Edward answered

\- It's okay Edward, I understand that the recent events are affecting you far more than any of us.

\- Thank you so much… I don't know what I would do without both of you.

\- I don't know what I'd do without you neither, Winry whispered in his ear.

They had dinner together, this time, not in an awkward silence, Winry and Pinako were talking a bit, and sometimes, even Edward said a few words.

As they went to bed, before Winry entered her room, Ed stopped her to ask her:

\- Would you mind sleeping with me again tonight?

\- Are you still afraid I would disappear?

\- No… it's just that… it feels… nice… to have you close to me

She was quite surprised to hear him say that, but really she didn't mind staying with him for the night, in fact, she was glad he had asked her.

\- Of course I'll stay with you, just let me change and I'll join you in bed.

\- Thank you Win

When she joined him, he was already under the covers, waiting for her to join him. She crawled in the bed and snuggled against him. He wrapped an arm around her. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and she quickly fall asleep to the steady noise of his heart near her.

When she woke up the next morning, she was alone in bed, she looked at the clock to see it was already 10 in the morning. Walking downstairs, she saw a breakfast already prepared for her. After eating breakfast, she heard tinkering noise coming from the workshop.

\- Good morning Granny

\- Good morning Winry, you slept well?

\- Yes, thank you for the breakfast

\- It wasn't me who prepared it, it was Ed

\- speaking of him, do you know where he is?

\- Yes, he wanted to make himself useful, so he offered to go pick a few spare parts I needed for the shop, he should be back in an hour I think.

\- Oh, okay, well I guess I should go back to work too, it would help me think about something else.

And so, she got to work on an arm she had to finish in less than three days. She would probably have to pull all-nighters to be on time

At around eleven, she heard the door open and close successively. She went to the hallway to see Edward carrying a few bags of automail parts and another few ones of groceries.

\- Good morning Winry, you slept well?

\- Yes, thank you for the breakfast Ed

\- I just wanted to do something nice to put up for what I did yesterday

\- You know you don't have to, she said hugging him

\- Can you bring the spare parts to Pinako, I'll take the groceries to the kitchen

\- Okay

And so she brought the bags to the workshop.

\- Here is everything Edward bought Granny

\- There must be a few parts for you too, you told me you lacked a few ones.

At around 1 p.m. Ed came to the workshop.

\- Pinako, Winry, lunch is ready

\- Oh you shouldn't do all this for us Ed

\- I'm glad to be able to do something to help, it makes me feel useful

\- I didn't know you could cook Edward, Pinako noticed

\- Well, when we were travelling, I had to

So the three of them had lunch together, the afternoon, Winry and Pinako continued working on automails. While they were doing so, Edward was cleaning the house and repairing what needed to be.

It was really nice to have him to help in the house. And Winry could see he was feeling better being able to do something rather than just seating in his room doing nothing.

After they had had dinner, Winry went back to work on the arm she had started. At around eleven, Edward joined her, she was already half asleep, but still working.

\- Winry, you should go to bed.

\- No, I have to finish this arm soon, I don't have time, but you should go to bed, you've been working a lot today.

\- You're already half asleep Winry, besides, I've called your customer and explained him the situation, he said it wouldn't be a problem for him to wait a few more days with the spare arm you provided him.

\- Ed, you shouldn't have

\- Stop exhausting yourself Winry

\- I'll work all night if I want to

\- No

\- And how do you think you can stop me from doin- EDWARD PUT ME DOWN NOW!

While she was talking Edward had come closer to her and had lifted her on his shoulder.

\- No, and that confirms me that you're too tired to work, if you hadn't been, you'd already had thrown your wrench at me.

\- Well, yes, I guess you're right, I need some sleep.

And so he carried her to his room, laid her gently on the bed and went to her room to pick her nightgown. She quickly changed and got in bed with him.

\- Thank you Ed

\- What for?

\- Everything you did today, it was nice

\- It wasn't that much, an-

He was cut midsentence by Winry's lips softly meeting his, he was a bit surprised but quickly kissed back. Eventually, they parted for air.

\- I love you Ed

\- love you too, he said sleepily before drifting into sleep as Winry did too.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks passed with no remarkable events. Edward was slowly recovering from Alphonse's death. And, he and Winry were slowly getting used to being together. A month after the Promised day, as they woke up, the phone rang. Pinako went to answer

\- _Rockbell's Automail how can I help you?_

_Ok, I'll go get him_

EDWARD, SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU

\- I'm coming

_Hello, who is it?_

\- _Fullmetal? General Mustang on the line_

\- _What do you want?_ Even though he quite knew what Mustang wanted

_\- I want you to come back to the army_

_\- I won't, _Edward answered without even hesitating

\- _You would be promoted to Brigadier General_

\- _I don't care, I won't join again_

\- _Why wouldn't you want?_

_\- I have more important things to do here_

_\- You still could come back to the military_

_\- I won't leave the ones I care about once more to worry about me General_

_\- And what will you do?_

_\- I don't know yet, probably help Winry and Pinako in the automail shop, I could learn some things_. As a matter of fact, he was already doing so since he came back, not helping with the automail, but buying spare parts, and doing a lot more things for the shop. He was also often helping town's people thanks to his alchemy.

\- _Even though you don't want to come back, you're still engaged, you can't just decide to leave_

\- _That's your mistake General, I already quitted, I filled all the papers the day I left after the Promised Day and Mr. Hughes confirmed me that everything was done and that I was officially out of the military_

_\- Hughes did it? He didn't even told me about that_

_\- Probably because he knew you would want me to come back. Now goodbye General_

And he hung up without letting any time for Mustang to answer this. Winry only came down at that moment, she had only heard Edward saying he was talking to Mustang, and she was now seeing a pissed off expression on his face. She started worrying. What if he had to leave again?

\- Edward, what was it about?

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

\- Nothing, really don't worry, he answered smiling gently at her

\- Ed stop hiding things from me

\- Okay… it was Mustang, he wanted me to come back to the military

\- And?

\- I don't want to

\- Aren't you still engaged?

\- No, I'll have to thanks Hughes when I'll see him, he took care of all the paperwork for me to be officially out.

\- But you still have your pocket watch

He got it out of his pocket, clapped his hands and turned it into dust.

\- Now I don't have it anymore

Winry hugged him relieved.

\- And what will you do now?

\- I don't know, I thought I could continue helping you a little bit with the shop, as I did for the last month. I could also continue studying alchemy - without travelling too much – and write some books about my researches, so that I wouldn't have to leave you again

\- Oh, it would be so nice

\- I thought we could go visit the Hughes someday, what do you think about it?

\- Yes, it would be nice, I haven't seen Gracia and Elycia for long

\- I'll call Mr. Hughes

And so they decided to go to Central the day following, they would stay there for three days at the Hughes.

* * *

The next day, at around noon, there train stopped in Central train station, they had around 30 minutes to walk to the Hughes. All the girls in the streets were staring at Edward, which was starting to piss off Winry. So, she wrapped an arm around him to make them understand they couldn't have him. Though, they continued staring. As they were still walking, a girl came to talk to Ed. She was tall, with long blond hair, and brown eyes.

\- Hey, aren't you Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?

\- I am Edward Elric, **FORMER** Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed answered coldly

\- Would you want to come and have a drink with me?

\- No

\- Why?

He didn't answered, he just wrapped an arm around Winry and pulled her gently closer to him. Winry was glad he did this, she smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Seeing his gesture, the other girl only shrugged.

\- Just ditch her, she's not worth it, don't you think you could have a girlfriend more beautiful than her? And… we could have some good time together, she said sensually

Edward snapped at her.

\- First of all, don't tell me what to do, second, she's worth far more than any other girl, and you won't have me just trying to seduce me, so just get out of my way.

Winry smiled against Edward's shoulder hearing his words. The other girl was shocked, not used being resisted so Ed had to push her out of the way.

* * *

Ed and Winry continued their walk to the Hughes without other noticeable events. They arrived just a few minutes later. Ed knocked on the door.

\- Hi Edward, hi Winry

\- Hello Mr. Hughes, it's good to see you, it's been a long time

\- Daddy who's hewe? They heard Elycia – now four years old - asking from the living room.

\- Just come and you'll see sweetie, answered Hughes

She ran to the hallway, the first one she saw was Ed and she ran towards him and jumped on him. He lowered himself to catch her in his arms.

\- Big brothew Ed!

\- Yeah, I'm glad to see you too Elycia

Then she saw Winry and was as excited

\- Big sister Winwy!

\- Hi Elycia

Edward put Elycia down on the floor and the four of them went to the living room

\- So, how has life been for you two? Hughes asked

\- Oh quite well, I'm still working in the automail shop, Edward helps us sometimes, and it's been kind of nice to have him at home.

\- So, are you two finally a couple now?

\- Yes

\- I knew it would happen someday!

Then Gracia entered the room.

\- Hello Edward, hello Winry

\- Hi Gracia

And so, Winry went to talk to Gracia while Edward was still talking with Mr. Hughes.

\- I guess I have to thank you, Edward stated

\- What for?

\- For helping me to quit the military, Mustang wanted me back, he called yesterday.

\- You know, he doesn't want to bother you, it's just that you've been a great help.

\- I know, but I can't continue like that; I've left Winry and made her worry about me way more than I can ever forgive myself, I won't do this again

\- I know and I understand.

\- Though that doesn't mean I won't work sometimes with the military, I am going to do research and write about alchemy, I think I will continue helping the military, just in a less dangerous way.

\- I think that's a good idea.

* * *

After these conversations, Edward went to play with Elycia, who was glad to have a playmate. A few hours later, they had dinner altogether. Then, they went to their rooms. Edward and Winry had only one room. Ed was sitting on the bed, Winry was lying down, her head resting on Edward's laps, while he was gently stroking her soft hair.

\- You know, Ed, I found it really sweet how you talked about me to that girl while we were arriving.

\- I only said the truth Winry, to me, you're worth more than anything in the world, I know it might sound cliché, but I really mean it, you know I wouldn't say it otherwise.

\- Yes, I know, and I'll say the same thing about you. She answered sleepily.

Edward leaned down to kiss her softly

\- I think we should go to bed, you seem to be exhausted

\- Yes, I guess you're true


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, when they woke up, Mr. Hughes had already gone to work. Gracia had prepared breakfast for them.

\- Good morning

\- Good morning Gracia

\- Have you anything planned to do today?

\- Not yet

\- You could take Elycia to the park, I have some shopping to do,

\- Yes of course. Winry answered

\- I'll just have a few things to buy and I'll join you afterward in the park, Edward said

They got prepared and were ready to leave just 30 minutes later.

\- ELYCIA! Winry called

\- Yes

\- We're going to the park

\- Yeah!

Edward had already left when Winry and Elycia left for the park.

He had just a few things to buy, it didn't take really long. Just 15 minutes after leaving, he was already on his way to the park. Just before arriving though, he heard a child cry coming from a nearby alley. He made a few steps toward the origin of the sound.

\- I want see daddy, he heard the child cry, he instantly recognized Elycia's voice. He started running as fast as he could toward where the sound was coming from.

As he was coming closer, he started hearing another voice.

\- Please… stop, let us go… please

He recognized Winry's voice

When he entered the alley, he saw three guys, one holding Elycia and two holding Winry and tearing her clothes. The guys had their backs toward him, but Winry instantly saw him. He put a finger on his lips to make her understand she had to keep quiet. He came just behind the two guys holding Winry and knocked them both out in only a second. The third guy turned toward him, as did Elycia.

\- Big brothew Ed!

\- LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!

\- And why would I do that?

\- Because if you don't, you'll regret it

\- I don't think I-

Before he ended his sentence, Elycia bite the hand with which he was holding her and rushed toward Ed.

Edward clapped his hands together and then put them to the ground, creating three cages to imprison them. He quickly picked up Elycia, holding her close to him.

Then he went toward Winry who was still on the ground.

\- Winry, are you okay?

\- Yes… I'm alright, you arrived just in time.

He quickly took off his jacket to cover Winry.

\- And you Elycia are you okay?

\- My head huwt, he hit me, she cried, I want daddy

\- We'll see him soon, I promise, show me where it hurt

\- It huwt thewe, she said touching a spot on the back of her head.

Edward gently rubbed the spot she had shown to ease the pain, then he laid a small kiss there.

\- All better?

\- Yes, she answered, trying to smile, but he could see she was still scared

\- Let's go find someone to send them to jail

He stood up, cradling Elycia in his arms. Winry stood up too, and the three of them came out of the alley, there, Edward saw three soldiers patrolling.

\- Officers?

\- What is it sir?

\- Three men attacked these two girls in the alley. I imprisoned them thanks to alchemy, you should put them to jail.

\- Thank you sir

And so, the officers left toward the alley

\- Let's go home, Edward said to Elycia who had fallen asleep in his arms.

They arrived at the Hughes just a few minutes later.

* * *

When they knocked on the door, Gracia came to open to them. As he saw Winry's clothes torn apart and Elycia sleeping, she gasped.

\- What happened?

\- I'll put Elycia in bed and I'll tell you everything. Answered Edward.

Gracia and Winry went to the living room while Edward went to Elycia's room. Then he came to join the girls.

\- So, what happened?

\- I don't really know, when I came toward the park, I heard Elycia crying

So I came toward the noise. And I saw one man holding Elycia and two holding Winry. They were tearing Winry's clothes. I quickly knocked them out and got a few military officers to send them to jail.

\- So Winry, what happened before?

She clung to Edward's arm.

\- We were walking toward the park, and as we walked in front of an alley, a man caught Elycia and dragged her in the alley. And they threatened to hurt her if I didn't go with them, she tried to escape, because she was scared, so one of them hit her hard on the head...

She was crying in Ed's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

\- Gracia, I think you might want to call Mr. Hughes, Elycia really wanted to see him.

\- Yes, I guess I should do it.

He took Winry to their room and laid her on the bed.

He came back toward her with some of her clothes.

\- Shh Winry, it's okay, you're safe now… he said softly, stroking her hair to sooth her.

After a few minutes she had calmed down, and Edward left the room to let her dress.

He came back to the living room, where Gracia was.

\- So Edward, what were you buying before joining the girls?

He didn't answered and just got a small black velvet box out of his pocket and showed it to Gracia.

\- What is it?

\- It's for Winry, he said opening the box, revealing a golden ring with a few small diamonds.

\- You want to propose to her?

\- Yes, but I guess I'll wait a bit, I don't think today will be a good time.

\- I guess you're right

\- So what did Mr. Hughes said?

\- I didn't tell him everything on the phone, I only told him to come quickly. He should be there in an hour or so.

\- Ok

A few minutes later, Elycia woke up and Edward went to her room to play with her.

* * *

Around an hour after that, Mr. Hughes arrived.

\- What happened? He asked Gracia

She told him the whole story about the events

\- Is Elycia alright? He asked worried

\- Yes she's playing in her room with Edward

\- I'll go see her

He went to Elycia's room.

\- DADDY!

Elycia shouted jumping toward him.

\- I heard you had quite a rough day

\- Yes, but big brothew Ed was thewe to save us

\- You know Elycia, you did quite a good part of it, Edward retorted

\- What do you mean? Hughes asked intrigued

\- Well, I had knocked out two of the three attackers, one was still holding her, and she bite his hand so hard that he let her go and I could knock him out too.

\- Well, I'm glad you were there, is Winry okay?

\- She's a little bit shocked but she will be fine.

\- So, what were you doing before joining them?

\- I had something to buy and I had to be alone to buy it.

\- What was it?

After checking that Elycia wasn't looking at them, Edward showed Maes the small box and what it was containing.

\- Oh, I knew it would happen sometimes! Hughes said excitedly.

After that conversation, Edward went back to his room, where WInry was resting.

\- Are you asleep?

\- No

He laid down next to her and gently wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

\- I know what happened this morning affected you a lot, it's normal, but I think you shouldn't stay all alone.

\- I prefer staying alone

\- You told me countless times I shouldn't stay alone and you wanted to help me through difficult times. Now, it's my turn to tell you the same thing.

\- Yes, I guess it's better than to stay alone, she said, snuggling closer to him.

\- You should go play with Elycia, she really like to have a playmate and I'm sure it'll be good, it'll make you think of something else.

And the rest of the day went quite well, they stayed at the Hughes, playing with Elycia and talking with Gracia and Maes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Edward and Winry both went to the park with Elycia and Gracia. They spent the morning there, alternating between discussing with Gracia and playing with Elycia.

\- It's nice to be here in the sun. It's still quite warm for November. Winry noticed, as she was laying in the grass, next to Edward.

\- Yes, quite nice, Edward answered, before gently pulling Winry closer to him to hug her.

After a few minutes like that, they had both fallen asleep and were woken up a few moments later by Elycia jumping on them.

\- Stop sweeping big brothew and big sistew, come pway with me.

\- Okay, okay we're coming, just get off us Elycia please

\- No, I don't get off untiw you fowce me to, she giggled

\- You're sure, Edward asked smirking

\- Yes

Then, he started to tickle her, she was laughing uncontrollably.

\- Stop-stop it big brothew, tha-that tickle, she said between laughs

\- I don't think I wanna stop, he said smirking

\- Pwease

He stopped and she hugged him, still giggling a bit.

* * *

The three of them stayed their lying in the grass for another hour before Gracia came toward them.

\- Time to wake up, we have to go home to have lunch.

\- Yes, I'm hungwy

\- Me too, continued Edward

\- You're always hungry Ed, Winry retorted

\- That's not true.

\- Stop bickering like an old couple, and come

\- Yes sure.

And so the four of them went back to the Hughes were they had lunch together.

\- This afternoon we're going to go shopping if you want Win

\- Yes, that would be nice, but I don't have much money

\- Don't worry, I still have a lot due to the years I spent as State Alchemist, I really spent a small amount during these whole years. If I wanted I would have enough money to live for another 15 years just with the money I have saved.

\- Oh… okay

And so, after lunch, the two of them went shopping, mostly buying automail stuff for Winry, who was glad to be able to buy everything she wanted.

* * *

When they came back to the Hughes, Edward was carrying three huge bags of spare parts and tools. They were both a little tired.

\- Thank you much for this afternoon Ed, it was really nice

\- No problem Win, he said, kissing her gently

After a few minutes, Edward went to the kitchen

\- Gracia, me and Winry won't eat with you tonight.

\- Why?

\- I booked a table in a fancy restaurant for the both of us.

\- Oh, you're going to propose?

\- Yes, he answered blushing.

\- Good luck

\- Thank you

And so he went back to their room.

\- Win, I booked a table in a fancy restaurant for us tonight, you should get ready.

\- Oh, that's why you insisted that I buy a nice dress this afternoon.

\- Yeah

\- Okay, I'll start getting ready, I should be ready in an hour.

\- I'll prepare myself too.

* * *

And so the both of them got prepared quickly. At seven thirty, they had to leave.

\- Win, are you ready?

\- Just a minute

After a few more minutes, she got out of the room.

\- So, how do I look?

\- You're beautiful Win, I mean you're always beautiful, but tonight even more than usual.

\- Thank you Ed

\- Shall we go, he said reaching his hand. She took it

\- Yes

And so the both of them left the Hughes apartment, heading for one of the fanciest restaurant in Central. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away, so they could walk their in only fifteen minutes.

\- Wow, it looks great

\- I hope you'll like it

\- I'm sure I will

They entered the room.

\- Do you have a reservation Sir?

\- Yes, I booked a table for two, for Mr. Elric.

\- Please follow me Sir

\- Thank you

They arrived at their table and sat there. They had a great meal. After the desert, Edward stood up and went toward Winry. He motioned for her to stand up too, which she did, a little bit intrigued. A few people in the restaurant were now looking at them.

He slowly got down on one knee. Winry gasped.

\- Winry, I've loved you for a long time now, and I know I will always love you. So, now I want to ask you, Winry Rockbell, will you marry me? He said, opening a small velvet box containing the ring he had bought.

She gasped in surprise, and had tears in her eyes

\- Yes of course Ed, of course I'll marry you, she said hugging him.

He gently slid the ring on her finger.

The whole restaurant was applauding them.

After a few more minutes, they got out and went for a walk in the park. It was quite late so there were a few strange guys in the alleys looking at Winry. Edward wrapped an arm protectively around her.

They arrived in the park, they sat on a bench and cuddled together.

\- I love you Ed

\- I love you too Win

Winry fell asleep there, seeing so, Edward got up and took her in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the Hughes. When he arrived there, everybody was already asleep, he went to their room, gently laid Winry on the bed, took her boots and her jacket off and crawled in bed with her.

The next day, they both woke up nearly at the same time, Winry was a little confused.

\- I don't remember how we came back home, and why have I slept with my clothes?

\- You fell asleep in the park, so I carried you all the way here, then, I didn't really felt like undressing you, so I only took of your jacket and boots.

\- You should have woken me up

\- You looked so cute sleeping, I couldn't pull myself to wake you up, he said, kissing her forehead.

\- I love you Ed

\- I love you too

When they both went for breakfast, Maes and Gracia both noticed the ring around Winry's finger.

\- So you finally did it, Maes said to Ed

\- Yes, he answered smiling

\- Did you know about it? Winry asked

\- It was quite obvious you know, Gracia answered

\- Yes, I guess

* * *

At around 11a.m., they took the train toward Resembol. They arrived at around 4p.m., they couldn't stop smiling. The ticket seller there recognized them.

\- Hello Mr. Elric, Miss Rockbell

\- Hi Mr. Harris, Edward answered

\- Hi, but you won't be able to call me Miss Rockbell soon, she said showing her hand.

\- Oh, I knew you would end up together, you make such a cute couple.

\- Thank you

They walked hand in hand toward Pinako's house.

\- Good afternoon Granny

\- Good afternoon Winry, good afternoon Edward

\- Look Granny

She said showing her hand

\- Oh, so Edward finally proposed

\- What, you too knew? She asked

\- It was quite easy to foresee

\- Well you're not the first one to say that, am I so easy to read? Asked Ed

\- Yes, Pinako and Winry answered at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been around six months since Edward proposed, it was the fifteenth of May, and Edward and Winry were getting married today. They had invited all their friends, and everyone had been able to come. Now the two of them were both getting ready, each of them extremely nervous.

\- Calm down Edward, everything's going to go well

\- I know Mr. Hughes, but I can't help being nervous

\- It's normal, it's one of the most important days in your life

\- Maes that won't help calm him down, Mustang retorted entering the room.

\- Well it'll have to do, the ceremony is about to start. Let's go to our seats. And don't worry Ed, it will be okay.

\- Thank you

On the other side, Winry too was getting ready.

\- Winry calm down and stop fidgeting, I can't do your hair properly if you don't stay still

\- Sorry Paninya, I'm just nervous

\- It's normal, but don't worry, everything will go well, don't you think so?

\- Yes, I'm sure you're true.

\- Here we go, you're perfect Winry!

\- Thank you Paninya

A few minutes later, the music started to play, Edward was waiting near the altar. He looked back at all his friends, everyone was here. He could see Gracia, Elycia and Maes Hughes on the first row, Elycia was so excited she wouldn't stop fidgeting in her mother's arms. Next to them were Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Winry had been surprised at first when Ed wanted to invite Mustang, she always thought he didn't really like the General's company. In fact, even though they didn't show it often, they both respected each other highly. Behind all of them were Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. He could also spot Maria Ross, Deny Brosh and Alex Louis Armstrong. A little bit further, he recognized his Teacher and her husband, Izumi and Sig Curtis. Before he could continue spotting each guest, he saw Winry walking down the aisle.

There was nothing in the world as beautiful as she was now in his eyes. He could see she too was nervous, so he smiled gently at her to reassure her. When she arrived at his side, he too her hand and squeezed it gently.

\- You're beautiful, he whispered in her ear

And so, the priest started the ceremony

\- We are gathered today to celebrate the union of […]

Everything went perfectly well

\- […] Do you, Edward Elric, take Winry Rockbell as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?

\- I do

\- Do you, Winry Rockbell, take Edward Elric as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?

\- I do

\- You may now kiss the bride

Edward wrapped his arms around Winry and kissed her passionately, right now, for the both of them, it was as if everything around them had disappear, as if they were alone in the world. When they pulled away, everyone applauded. Edward spun Winry around him. She was surprised but pleases and was giggling in his arms.

* * *

After that, they went for the reception. They ate a great meal. And when they all had finished, the music started, it was time to dance.

Edward stood up and reached his hand toward Winry.

\- May I have this dance?

\- Of course, she said, taking his hand and standing up. They both went toward the dance floor and started dancing. Soon, they were joined by other couples. Mustang even invited Hawkeye to dance with him.

And so went the whole evening, they were both congratulated by all their friends. Hughes was teasing Mustang because Edward, who was around twenty years younger than him, had gotten married before him.

All the guest were having a great time, and for Winry and Edward, it was the best day of their life, right now, nothing could have made them happier.

* * *

The next morning, when they woke up, Winry still didn't know where they were going for their honeymoon.

\- Edward, please, where are we going? she pleaded

\- No, it's a surprise Winry, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore.

\- But please, tell me Ed

\- You'll see

Seeing it was useless, she gave up.

They got on a train toward Dubith, Winry was wondering where they were going. Arriving there, they got on a boat. And reached an island in the middle of the lake, it was quite big, and it was awesome.

\- Ed, are we here?

\- Yes, we have the whole island just for us for the next three weeks Win.

\- How did you achieve to get the whole island for us?

\- Well, teacher told everyone not to come here, and, well, she can be really scary, so I don't think anyone would take the chance to go against her.

\- It's really nice of her, this island is great.

\- And you haven't seen all of it yet.

They walked a bit and arrived at a small house near the beach. They entered, it was quite simple, a main room with a couch, a few chairs, a kitchen, a bedroom with a large bed and just a bathroom sink.

\- Edward, isn't there any shower?

\- Wait a second, I'll show you, he said, once their stuff was settled, he took her out, waking toward the center of the island.

\- Where are you taking me?

\- I'm sure you'll like it

A few seconds later, they arrived in front of a huge waterfall.

\- Here is the shower, Edward said grinning

\- It's great Ed, she said hugging him.

\- I'm glad you liked my surprise.

They spent three great weeks there, afterwards, they went back to Resembol, Winry had taken over the shop, Pinako was still working a little, but now, Winry was doing most of the work. Edward, on his side, helped her a bit when he could, and spent most of his working time researching through books and writing some.

Sometimes, he got invited by Central University to give a conference about alchemy, generally, he and Winry went together there, they spent two or three days there. He was also paid a bit by the military as he was often called to give help them on affairs related to alchemy, which he did gladly, at least when he could do it from home.

Their life was going quite well.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few months after their wedding that things started to change a bit. One morning, Edward woke up alone in the bed, he was surprised, because, usually, he was the first to wake up. He got out of bed and heard strange noise coming from their bathroom. He went toward it and saw Winry throwing up. He went beside her and hold back her hair, trying to sooth her by stroking gently her back. A few moments later, she had finished throwing up. He could see she was tired, he wrapped an arm gently around her.

\- Are you okay Winry?

\- Yes, it's nothing

\- You sure? Maybe I should call a doctor

\- No, it's okay, don't worry Ed.

\- At least rest a few more hours, you don't have any customers this morning, and you look exhausted, if you aren't better this afternoon, I'll call the doctor okay?

\- Okay, I guess I need some rest

He went with her to their room and made sure she was comfortable before leaving toward his study to work.

A few hours later, she came downstairs, looking perfectly fine, Edward was reassured and she went to work too. The day went quite well.

* * *

Though the next morning the same things happened.

\- Winry, I really think I should call the doctor, you really look sick.

\- Don't worry Ed, I'm alright

\- Just go rest a bit, and if tomorrow's the same, we'll call the doctor okay?

\- Okay Ed, but you'll see, tomorrow, everything will be alright.

\- I hope so, he mumbled

And though, this day went as the previous one, after a few hours of rest, Winry looked fine and started working on some automails.

* * *

But though, the next morning, Edward saw her again throwing up.

\- Okay, Win just go to bed, I'll call the doctor, and we'll see what's wrong, I hate to see you like that

\- I guess it's not a bad idea, I'm starting to think I'm really sick.

\- Don't worry Win, I'm sure everything will be okay, I just want to check

\- Yeah sure

And so, an hour and a half later, the doctor arrived.

\- Good morning Mr. Elric, you called me this morning, what's wrong?

\- Good morning, it's Winry, she's been throwing up every morning for three days, it worries me

\- Okay, I'll try to see what's going on

\- I'll take you to our room, she's resting, she's really tired.

He went to their room and after a few moments he exited the room.

\- So, how is she?

\- I don't know yet, I have to pursue some test, but I can tell you that it's nothing to worry about.

\- When will you have the results?

\- Tomorrow or the day after I think

\- Thank you

He went back to their room.

\- Are you feeling better Win?

\- A little

\- Stay in bed for a bit more time

\- Can you stay here with me?

\- Of course, just let me go grab a book and I'll be back

\- Thanks

And so they spent a few hours like that, in the afternoon, Winry felt okay again and went back to work. It was quite nice.

* * *

The next morning, Winry was sick again, but less than before and wasn't too tired afterwards. Edward was less worried. She could start working quite early this morning. At the end of the day, the phone rang.

\- _Winry Elric on the phone, how can I help you?_

_\- Mrs. Elric, Dr. Kally on the line, I have the results of the tests from yesterday._

_\- Oh, so, what was wrong with me?_

_\- Nothing was wrong Mrs. Elric, in fact, I think I have quite a good news for you_

_\- What is it?_

_\- You're pregnant, congratulation_

She gasped in surprise

\- _Mrs. Elric, are you alright?_

_\- Yes, yes, I was just surprise_

\- _Oh, okay_, _I have to go Mrs. Elric, good evening_

She didn't really know how she would break the news to Edward.

\- Winry?

She hadn't heard him coming

\- Ed?

\- Who was it?

\- It was Dr. Kally, she had the results from the tests

\- Oh, so, what was it?

\- Ed, I think you should sit down

\- Oh, okay he said grabbing a chair. So, what is it?

\- Ed, I… I am pregnant

\- What?

\- I'm pregnant Ed

\- You… We are going to have a child?

\- Yes Ed

\- That's… that's… that's great!

He said, standing up to hug Winry and spinning her around.

\- You're so amazing Winry, you can do what alchemy will never be able to do, you can create life

\- You know, I wasn't alone to do it, she retorted

\- Yes, but you're still amazing

\- Thank you Ed.

Suddenly he stood up excited

\- We have to tell everyone the news!

\- We don't have to tell them immediately

But Ed was already by the door

\- Come on Winry, we should at least go tell it to Pinako

\- Yes, I guess she would like to know.

So they both walked toward Pinako's house, which was nearby.

\- Hey old hag, guess what?

\- What is it shrimp?

\- Winry's pregnant!

PInako gasped in surprise.

\- What?

\- I'm pregnant Granny, I'm gonna have a baby!

\- That's great Winry

And after a few more minutes, they went back to their house.

* * *

A few days later, they received a phone call.

\- _Edward Elric on the phone, how can I help you?_

_-_ _Hi Edward, Maes Hughes on the phone_

_\- Oh, hi Mr. Hughes_

_\- Ed, I've got a few weeks off, and I wanted to take Gracia and Elycia somewhere nice. Would it be possible for us to stay with you for two weeks?_

_\- Of course, Winry will be glad to see Elycia and Gracia, when are you arriving?_

_\- We should be there in two days. Thank you a lot Ed_

_\- No problem, see you soon_

And so he hung up.

\- Hey Win

\- What is it Ed?

\- The Hughes are coming here for holydays to have some fresh air, they're going to stay for two weeks

\- Oh, that's great, it's been a long time since I saw them.

\- Yeah, they should be there in two days.

\- Ok

* * *

And so, two days later, the Hughes arrived, they were glad to be there, able to spend some good time relaxing. After they had settled, they gathered in the living room to hear what Edward and Winry wanted to tell them.

\- You'll never guess what great news we have!

\- What's the news? Elycia asked impatiently

\- I'm pregnant! Winry told them

Gracia and Maes both gasped in surprise

\- You'we gonna have a baby, Elycia shouted, excited

\- Yes Elycia, I'm gonna have a baby.

\- That's great Winry, congratulation

\- Thank you Gracia

\- So, how long are you?

\- Just one month

After a few minutes, Ed and Maes left the room.

\- So Edward, how do you take the news?

\- I'm really nervous and afraid not to be able to be a good father, but I don't show it in front of Winry, I don't wanna worry her.

\- It's normal to be nervous, don't you remember me when Gracia was pregnant?

\- Oh, I remember very well

\- Then, I guess compared to me you're not too nervous

\- Yeah, guess you're right

And so time continues to pass like that, everything was going perfect


	10. Chapter 10

It was now mid Mars, the baby was due three weeks later. Everything had gone quite well during Winry's pregnancy, though, Ed and her were looking forward to the end of it.

Once more, Edward had been invited to Central University. He had to go there for three days.

\- Ed, don't try and argue, I come with you

\- Winry, you can't travel so much, you're more than eight month pregnant, it's not a good idea.

\- Edward Elric, I've always come with you on your trips to Central, and I won't stay alone here.

\- You wouldn't be alone, you could stay at Pinako's house

\- No need to argue, I'm coming.

\- Winry, please, you should stay, it would be safer.

\- I told you, I won't change my mind.

\- I'll accept if you promise to let me help you not to push yourself too much.

\- You're always too worried about me, I can still do things even if I'm pregnant Ed.

\- I gave you the choice, it's up to you

\- Okay, I'll let you help me.

\- Then, we will leave tomorrow, you should go pack.

And, so, the next morning, they were on a train toward Central. They would arrive at the beginning of the afternoon, and settle in there hotel. Edward's conference was planned on the following day.

* * *

On their trip, Edward insisted to carry everything, helping Winry with everything he could.

\- Edward, you can let me do things you know?

\- You accepted to let me help you so stop complaining

\- I could say I didn't think you would be so protective over me, but it would be lie, I knew exactly how protective you would be. I don't know why I accepted.

\- Still now's too late to change your mind.

In the middle of the night though, Edward was woken up by Winry screaming in pain.

\- Win, what is it? He asked concern in his voice

\- The baby… the baby's coming

\- But it's still too early, it shouldn't-

\- I know Ed, but now the baby's coming, so take me to the hospital!

Realization hit him, he got up quickly, rushed to get some clothes, and carried Winry to their car. He drove as fast as he could.

\- Faster Ed…

\- Don't worry Win, we'll be there soon

When they arrived at the hospital, it was around 3 in the morning.

\- I NEED A DOCTOR, MY WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH!

A few nurses came quickly helping Winry to a room. And so it began.

* * *

Edward had called the University to cancel his speech. He had also called Pinako to inform her of the news, and now he was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, something had gone wrong, and he had to leave Winry's room. So, now he was waiting. It had already been two hours since he had been led out of Winry's room.

A nurse came in

\- Mr. Elric?

\- Yes

\- Congratulation sir, you now have a beautiful daughter, would you want to see her?

\- Of course, he answered excitedly, and a little bit nervous too.

The nurse guided him though the hallways. When he arrived, he saw a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

\- Can I hold her?

\- Yes of course sir

He went close to the baby and carefully picked her up. The girl opened her eyes, looking curiously at Edward. She had beautiful blue eyes, just like Winry.

\- Hey, he said softly, welcome to the world, Nina Elric

Then, when he had calmed down a bit, he remembered he had still not seen Winry.

\- How is my wife?

\- Sir, your wife is in a coma, we don't know when or even if she will wake up.

His features went from extreme happiness to great shock in only a second.

\- Can… can I see her?

\- I'll lead you to her room

\- Thank you

When they arrived he asked the nurse to bring a crib here, so that he could let Nina rest while he was there, a few minutes later, a crib was placed in the room.

He gently laid his daughter in it, letting her sleep a bit.

Then he turned to Winry, who was really pale, she had a really peaceful expression on her face. He was so much worried about her. What if she didn't wake up? How could he raise their daughter on his own? He couldn't, he was sure he couldn't.

* * *

And so, for the next two days, he refused to get out of Winry's room. He was feeding his daughter when she needed it, changing her when she needed it, but except from that, he left her in her crib. He was too focus on looking at Winry's unconscious body, waiting for her to wake up.

The doctors, who didn't know what to do had called Maes Hughes, who they knew was one of the former Fullmetal Alchemist's close friend.

When he entered the room, he saw Edward on a chair, looking at Winry, and next to him a crib, in which rested a small baby.

\- Good morning Edward

\- Hello Maes, Edward answered, without any emotion in his voice

\- Edward, I know it's hard, but you can't continue like this

\- And why couldn't I?

\- You have to take care of your daughter

\- Winry needs me.

\- No, right now, the one who needs you isn't Winry. She will most likely wake up some time, but you can't do anything to make her wake up earlier, whereas your daughter really needs you, she needs to have someone to love her, to take care of her. You can't continue spending all you time in this hospital room Edward.

\- But what if Winry woke up while I wasn't here?

\- The doctors would call you, and you would quickly come back to her.

\- But what if I'm too far away?

\- For now, I just want you to get a little bit out of this room, not far, for example, you could go to the hospital cafeteria to eat something

\- Yes, I guess you're right.

Edward picked up his daughter, who was pleased to be in the warmth of her father's arms.

\- What's her name?

\- Nina

\- She's adorable, she has Winry's eyes

\- Yes, she's so beautiful

As they were approaching the cafeteria, they saw Gracia and Elycia waiting them.

\- Hi Edward

\- Hi big brother

\- Hello Gracia, Elycia,

\- Good to see you're finally out of that room

\- Big brother, can I see your baby?

\- Yes of course Elycia, just be careful not to scare her

And with that, he leaned down to be at Elycia's height.

Elycia came closer to look at Nina who was intrigued by this person coming toward her.

\- She's cute, what's her name? Elycia asked

\- Nina

\- Hi Nina, Elycia continued waving at the baby, Nina shook her little hands in an attempt to wave back.

And so, they had lunch altogether


	11. Chapter 11

And so, days after days, Edward was spending a little bit less time in Winry's room, taking more time for his daughter, who was giggling in delight each time he would pick her up. After a week, he didn't spend his nights in the hospital room anymore.

As he was the former Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, he had no difficulty finding a small flat in which he could stay until Winry woke up. At first, he didn't want to use his fame to get things, but he had no choice if he wanted to stay in Central.

All of their friends had come to visit. Pinako also came a few times, each time bringing a whole bag of gifts from Winry's customers.

The only moments when Edward seemed to forget his worries and seemed was truly happy were the moments when he was taking care of his daughter.

Around a month and a half after Nina's birth, Ed went to the hospital to visit Winry, as he did every day.

Winry was feeling as if she was in a sort of void, she couldn't see anything, neither hear nor feel anything.

Then she started hearing some noise, she didn't recognized these noise at first. Then she knew what it was, it sounded like child's laugh, or more like baby's laughs.

She wondered who this baby was. Maybe he/she was her baby. Wait? She had a baby? Yes she remembered the child's birth, but then, nothing more, what had happened afterwards? She needed to open her eyes, to see where she was, and if the baby was really her child.

It was hard, her eyelids seemed heavy but she finally managed to open her eyes. She couldn't see clear yet, all was just too bright. Though, she noticed the baby had stopped giggling.

She then heard a voice sounding familiar.

\- Winry? Are you awake? Winry?

It took her a few seconds to process who this voice was belonging to.

\- Edward

She was starting to figure out her surroundings, her eyes getting used to the light.

\- Oh Winry you're finally awake! I was so much worried.

\- Edward? How… how long was I out?

\- Six weeks.

\- So long? How is our child, is it a boy or a girl? Can I hold him/her?

\- She's perfectly fine, don't worry. She's a girl, her name is Nina, as we had decided together. And, of course you can hold her Win.

He went to pick up their baby who he had laid in her crib. He slowly settled her in her mother's arms.

\- She's beautiful

\- Yes, she looks a lot like you. I'm so glad you're awake Win, I'm going to tell a doctor to be sure you're okay, I'll be back in a minute.

And so he left the room. Leaving Nina curiously looking at Winry.

A few minutes later, Edward came back with a doctor, who checked Winry. The next morning, she was finally out of the hospital. They decided to spend one more day in Central before going back to Resembol.

At noon, they went to the apartment in which Ed was staying to have lunch.

\- Ed, what are all these huge bags in the entrance.

\- They are gifts from your customers, Pinako brought them here.

\- What, they offered me so many gifts?

\- Well, yes; I guess we should visit the Hughes this afternoon, they'll be happy to see you're alright.

\- Yeah, I think it would be nice to see them before leaving.

And so, they spent the whole afternoon with the Hughes. Afterward they went back to the apartment for dinner and went to bed.

At around one in the morning, they were woken up by Nina's cries.

\- Oh, it's time to feed her, I'm going to prepare her bottle Ed said as he was starting to get up.

\- Let me do it Ed, you've done it for more than a month, it's my turn.

\- Thank you Win.

When she had finished, she came back to bed.

\- And you had to go through this all alone for more than a month.

\- It wasn't as hard as what you had to go through for nine months.

\- I don't know. At least I wasn't alone you were there to support me.

\- And now you're here to support me... Now sleep, you need your rest.

\- You too.

And they both fall asleep again.

The next morning, all three of them were on their train toward Resembol.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a lot of people at the train stations, most of Winry's customers had come to greet her.

They made their way back to their house. They were finally home again, their whole family. They would have a really nice life here. Finally home.

Epilogue

It had been a month since they had come back. Winry had had a lot of work due to her absence for more than a month before. Today was her day off. She was sitting on the porch, Nina settled comfortably on her lap.

Edward joined her and sat by her side.

\- What are you thinking of?

\- Just how well life has finally turned out. Look at us, we're together, we both have jobs that we like and which leave us enough time for our family. We have Nina, she's perfectly healthy as we both are. How could thing be better?

\- Yes, I guess you're true, we finally have a happy life, after all, even after everything that happened to us, we finally achieved go move forward.

\- That's what all these things have learnt us, we can never go back in time, we always have to be moving forward


End file.
